


Blushing Cheryl

by ssunny_moonlightt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssunny_moonlightt/pseuds/ssunny_moonlightt
Summary: Cheryl Blossom finds herself in a pretty awkward situation when she forgets that she'd planned studying with Betty Cooper. Also Toni Topaz is way too confident and loves to make her girlfriend blush.





	Blushing Cheryl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, before Choni was even canon and we were just reading cryptic messages from Madelaine and Vanessa :)  
So let's say Cheryl hadn't informed the core four about her relationship with Toni yet.  
Also inspired from an Incorrect Riverdale Quotes on Tumblr I saw at some point and thought was hilarious!

Toni placed a kiss on the smooth skin of Cheryl's hipbone before taking the last piece of undergarments off the redhead's body. Cheryl gasped feeling Toni's hot breath against her most sensitive spot before absent-mindedly mumbling, "Please..." 

Toni chuckled softly, making a mental note to tease Cheryl later about how she basically begged her to touch her. How she was now begging to have the “Southside scrub” on top of her, inside her. How she wanted to have these sapphic serpent hands “on” her body, after all. She already knew that Cheryl would only deny the statement, brushing off the accusation, but Toni also knew that the usually confidant Blossom heir won't be able to hold back the blush creeping up her gorgeous face. 

But that was for later. 

Now she had other things in mind, other things to take care of. One of those was the begging and squirming Blossom beauty laying underneath her. Toni smirked before placing another soft kiss on Cheryl's core, making the taller girl moan loudly, and gosh, was Cheryl loud. 

It was like every movement of Toni's tongue and lips was setting Cheryl's soul on fire. Her moans were getting louder, her breathing more labored. 

Toni smirked as the pale beauty began to curse under her breath, tangling her hand in her pink curls, bringing her closer. Cheryl had to bite the back of her other hand to try to keep quiet. She knew that Nana and her mother weren't home but still, she'd rather keep herself from an embarrassing conversation with any unfortunate by-passer. 

"Cheryl?" 

Both women stared at each other when they heard the familiar, yet foreign voice coming from downstairs. 

"Fuck, Betty!" Cheryl groaned, immediately checking her phone, abandoned somewhere on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. 

3 missed call, 5 unread texts from Cousin “Nancy Drew” Betty. 

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Toni whispered, struggling to put her pants back on, cursing herself for choosing to wear her ripped skinny jeans today. 

"Are you in your room? I'm coming upstairs." Betty warned and the loud thud of her heavy footsteps could already be heard down the hall. 

Cheryl jolted out of bed and quickly picked up the remaining clothes discarded on the floor before placing them in Toni's arms and proceeded to push the girl inside her giant closet in one swift movement. She realized, a little too late, that she, herself, didn't have time to dress and was now standing, very naked in the middle of her bedroom. 

Cheryl only got the time to jump back under her red satin bedsheets as the door of her bedroom opened, with Betty entering carefully. 

"Hello there, Cousin." She casually welcomed, her signature smile on. 

"Hey, there. Are you ready to work on our project?" Betty asked, arranging the strap of her backpack. She looked quizzically at the ginger teen in front of her. She took a few seconds to analyze her appearance, unusually messy hair and slightly smeared make-up, her bedsheet, entirely covering her body, that she had to hold under her armpits, her breathing that seemed laboured and her voice slightly more high pitched than usual. Betty's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Cheryl are you... Are you okay?" 

"Mh-mh!" Cheryl nodded. 

"Is this a bad time? Am I... interrupting... anything?" Betty asked under her breath, somehow unable to stare at her ginger cousin in the eyes. "I can come back in a few minutes if you want." 

"Absolutely not." Cheryl assured, regaining her confident attitude. 

"Cheryl," Betty cleared her throat, trying to find a proper way to formulate her question. She crossed her arms, choosing to be blunt. "Are you naked?" 

Cheryl paused for a second, pondering whether she should deny, lie or act scandalised. She sighed, deciding against all of them. Knowing there were absolutely no way she could get away with this at this point, Cheryl nodded timidly. 

Betty was surprised and seemingly couldn't help a soft smirk from creeping up her face. "Oh, my god! Were you having sex?" The blond girl whispered, visually scanning the room for any clue confirming her theory. "Is somebody there with you?" 

"No! No, no, no. Just me here. Alone. By myself." Cheryl rambled. She saw Betty's eyes grow wide as the girl began to blush profusely. 

"Oh..." 

Cheryl’s expression suddenly started to match Betty's. "Oh my god! That is so not what I meant!" Cheryl immediately corrected. "I wasn't... I'm not..." Cheryl assured, shaking her head from side to side in a frenzy. The teenager groaned in frustration. Having someone almost walking on her having sex with her secret girlfriend was embarrassing enough but not as embarrassing as this person thinking they'd just walked on her masturbating on a Friday afternoon. "I just... I... I can't find any clothes!" 

Betty paused for a second, processing Cheryl's answer. "You can't find your clothes?" Betty repeated softly in disbelief. Cheryl nodded. "In your own bedroom?"

"Exactly." Cheryl shook her head, unable to formulate another more plausible lie. 

"Okay..." Betty looked at her quizzically before motioning towards Cheryl's walk-in closet. "But look, you have plenty of clothes there." Betty said, gesturing towards the shelves of expensive fabric. Then, her eyes met with dark brown ones and a flash of pink hair. "Hey, Toni-" Betty gasped in surprise, recognising her boyfriend's friend who, thankfully had had the time to start getting dressed. "Toni?! Wait... Why is Toni hiding in the closet?" Betty asked turning to face Cheryl. 

Cheryl’s pale complexion betrayed her once again when a red flush settled over her cheeks. The fact that Toni still hadn't put her shirt on and was standing there, in black lace bra and ripped skinny jeans in the middle of the room getting curious looks from Betty Cooper was officially the death of her. 

"Uh... Cher couldn't find her clothes so I wanted to help." Toni shrugged with a smirk, displaying her signature nonchalant attitude as she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. 

"Okay," The blonde nodded, turning to face Cheryl and going back to Toni, back and forth a couple of times, processing the situation. "So... Uh, while you're doing that, I'm gonna go and uh," Betty let out a chuckle. "Come back in 10 minutes?" Cheryl's face fell inside her palms as Betty giggled, picking up her backpack. 

"That would be nice, thanks." Toni answered. Betty nodded, holding a smile and briefly turned to wave at Cheryl with a wink and a thumb up. The Blossom heir couldn't stutter a word. Her face was warm and she realized that it was probably not humanly possible to blush more than she was now. "Actually," Cheryl found herself proven wrong when Toni decided to speak again. "Make it 30. We'll be kinda busy till then. Finding the clothes, you know." The Serpent told the student who only nodded before closing the door, herself blushing from Toni's confidence and lust-dripping voice. 

"You are killing me, TT."


End file.
